Maria The Butterfly of Another Dimension
by Emma Hiiragi
Summary: This is the Story/Journey of my Starco Child, Maria del Carmen Diaz Butterfly. Take this as an AU regardless of the outcome of the Show itself. Please Enjoy


**_Maria ~The Butterfly of Another Dimension~  
~Family is Still Family, No Matter The Reason~  
~A One-Shot~_** _By Emma Hiiragi (aka me/Bel-TheSweet-Sylveon)  
Star vs the forces of evil © Daron Nefcy  
_ _ **Maria del Carmen Diaz Butterfly ©**_ _Bel-TheSweet-Sylveon  
_ _ **Melody Butterfly Bloodmoon ©**_ _LittleJena  
_ **Mentioned Character Salina Diaz Butterfly** __ _LittleJena_

 _(Author Note - this is from my Deviantart account, please enjoy :3 )_

Being a princess of a big kingdom is a great honor and all, but sometimes it can also be a bit of a weird feeling due to what mother had told me once when I was younger. Our Royal family is full of both love and secrets. Secrets that were revealed a long time before I came into the world.

Now I usually would be in my bedroom laying on my bed looking up my ceiling remembering a conversation between mother and father but no I was at my grandparents place my Ma Angie and my Pa Rafael, sitting on their roof looking up at the sky as I faintly remember hearing my mother saying "Even as Mewnis' Queen I still feel like it's wrong, Eclipsa is Mewnis' Rightful Queen". I were in my own little world not noticing the feeling of someone using Dimensional scissors to open a portal here, to earth until I heard "may I have a seat next to you, little one?" I turned around a bit and looked at the person, who turned out to be a very pretty Mewnian woman with short white or really light blue hair, her eye color was red almost like rubies, her skin color looked like my mother and my grandmother's skin color, she had dark red lipstick on. As I looked at her clothes that looked like it came from earth, my eyes fell on her cheek-marks they were two red crescent moons although one of them had this dark magic like feeling coming from it.

I nodded without saying anything "so what is on your mind, little one. What's troubling you?", I sighed "it's my mother...s-she is having second thoughts of being the queen of Mewni..." "and why is that?" replied the women, I looked up to the sky "my family from what I've heard from my mother is not the true royal family of Mewni. Eclipsa is the rightful queen of Mewni...", "regardless of what is in once past, is in the past, it is your choice to move forward.." I turned and looked at her with a small smile, I could see that she was giving me a smile too. "Besides I don't think that sad look suits you, little one.", "Thank you...er...?" "Melody. Melody Butterfly Bloodmoon in my Dimension and timeline I'm the older twin sister of your mother, Star Butterfly", "wow~ I have so much more to learn from my family, from my dimension, and from others" I said still smiling "beside little one, isn't Eclipsa your teacher?" she asked I nodded since my mother, grandmother, and Lady Eclipsa had come to an agreement and Eclipsa returned the family wand to my mother, who would pass to me in no time since I'm only thirteen and a half years old, and I was nowhere near where my ansectors were at. Melody and I would talk for some time until I heard my Ma Angie call out to me, for me to come in and eat since dinner was ready, before getting down from the roof I turned back to Melody "will I ever see you again, Aunt Melody?" she smiled and then stood up "if that is what you want then just ask your parents for the family scissors and come, and visit. I'm sure Salina would love to get to know you" I nodded with a smile then went on my way inside and I quiet swear that I faintly could hear "and remember little one, a family is still family no matter the reason...".

My Ma Angie asked me, who was talking to on the roof and I told her that I was talking to a family member on my mother's side. I would from that day visit my aunt's dimension and timeline and her dimension was just like mine but a few things were different from my dimension, but I didn't let it bother me on every two or so days, to spend time with my own dimensions' family. Now to my family in this dimension, my mother is as she were when she was younger, eager and always wanting to have fun, my father was trying to get my mother to behave, good old father and now to my sister of this dimension or timeline, Salina was very eager to get to know me pulling me with her while talking a lot or more asking a lot of questions but I answered to the best of my knowledge. Salina's cheek marks were a pair of red stars, red like aunt Melody's crescent moons. I loved spending time there and spending time in mine, I wouldn't exchange that for anything in the world. Although on my visits to my aunts' dimension I kept feeling a pair of glowing eyes on me from the distance and it wasn't my uncle Arthas eyes, it was someone else but that I would only figure out a few years later but that is a story another time. Because as I'm writing this I'm bringing my two younger sisters with to meet aunt Melody, her family and to meet our sister Salina again. Until then...

 **THE END**


End file.
